Love Bites
by Kuraudiachan
Summary: In which Bakugou "does Midoriya a favour" and bites his neck, claiming him to be his mate for life. But this is still a Kiribaku/Bakushima fic. Omegaverse.
1. Prologue

**I am the Angst Queen (self-proclaimed of course).**  
 **Bakugou x Midoriya is my NOTP, so, fear not, this is a Kiribaku fic, or, more correctly, a Bakushima fic. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Bakugou was an alpha. And like the alpha he was, he had to show he was superior. Especially to little omegas, just like shitty Deku. The small fucker had annoyed him since before they'd known their secondary genders and had followed him around. Katsuki was an alpha, of course. Like he'd ever be anything else, given his amazing quirk and how good he was at everything. And Izuku, the little shit, he was useless and weak, of course he'd been born to be an omega.

A useless, slutty omega that would just beg for him and other alphas to take him.

The blond boy let out a pleased snarl as he thought about the idea of Deku whimpering, hoping to be full of alpha cock. Bakugou's alpha cock.

But Midoriya being an omega wasn't the only reason Katsuki had to bully him. He had to show him how weak he was, how defenceless, and how _stupid_. The little shit wanted to apply to UA when he was quirkless and an omega. He was just asking to be bullied.

It wasn't until much later, when the blond overheard something that unsettled him deeply, that things changed. Deku had been hospitalized due to complications related to his secondary gender. Apparently some sort of stress had caused his heat to come early, before his body was prepared for it and had ended up damaging him both psychologically and physically. And strangely enough, Bakugou had felt responsible for it. He knew why the little fucker was stressed and why his heat had come early. He didn't want to admit it but he knew it had been him.

And it only got worse when Izuku was finally released from hospital. His once a month heats were extremely violent and no amount of medicine could help him.

Luckily – or not – Katuski was smart and had read about it somewhere. The way to help Deku out.

He knew that if they paired, the heats would be less violent, so, as the alpha he was, he took the alpha way out.

He cornered Midoriya after class and barked at him to sit and listen to him. Scared, Izuku did as he was told, not looking him in the eye as he did.

"I'm going to bite you." Bakugou stated. Of course the green haired boy was confused and didn't understand what he was saying. He thought this was some new way the blond had to bully him and trembled in his seat.

"I mean I'm going to pair with you, you stupid omega." Katsuki snarled, exasperated. "That way your heats will be better."

"But… but why?" Deku whispered, still not having the courage to look at the other.

Bakugou was never going to admit that he felt responsible, that he felt it was _his fault_ that this had happened to Izuku.

"Do you want to get better or not?" He growled, leaning forward.

Midoriya nodded his head, his locks of green hair bobbing up and down as he did so.

"Yes, I want the pain to stop."

"If I bite you, it will make it stop, in it's majority. You will still have to take the suppressants."

"I know, the doctor told me." The smaller boy whispered. "but yeah, what you're saying is true. There's a big chance being pared will make my heats tolerable, even if my mate doesn't mate with me during them."

"Just so we're clear, I am never having sex with you." Bakugou's red eyes were on the omega, his face distorted in hatred and disgust.

"I don't want that either." Midoriya gasped, still frightened.

"Good. Now…." Katsuki leaned down as Deku showed him his neck. He loosened his collar to give him ample room and the blond licked his lips in anticipation. For once in his life the boy underneath him actually arouse desire from within him. "This shit's forever, you're completely sure you want this, right?"

Izuku was silent for longer than he wished to be, but he eventually nodded and just said: "Go for it."

And Bakugou sunk his teeth in, his fingers curling at the delicious sound of the boy gasping in pain under him.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**  
 **You can also find me on tumblr, where I have my normal account for reblogging the things I like (kuraudiachan) and one mainly for my writing (calucadu). I've also created a twitter for my writing! if you're interested follow me Calucadu. I want to preview little snipets of the next chapters of my works, if you'd be interested in it. You can also always DM me or tweet me telling me what you'd like me to update next :)**  
 **Have a wonderful day!**


	2. Desire to bite

It had been two years since Katsuki had claimed Deku. The omega had gotten better. So much better that Bakugou was almost regretting having ever bitten him. The little shit had not only been accepted into UA, but he was also in his class. He wore a collar, specially designed to make sure no alpha claimed him, even if he'd already been claimed by the best alpha there was.

Izuku was strangely screwed up for life. He'd have to live with the fact that no other alpha could touch him if it wasn't Bakugou, but if Katsuki hadn't done what he'd done when he'd done it, Midoriya wouldn't have been able to get into UA, to follow his dream. So, even if he couldn't mate with another alpha, and even if his love life was now totally ruined for everyone else, Deku owed everything to Bakugou. And Katuski loved it.

Luckily, Midoriya took his medicine diligently and Bakugou never felt the pull of his heat call him in. He was sure he'd make himself physically sick if he were to ever touch that omega in any type of sexual context.

He'd always been a strange alpha when it came to omegas. All his life, Katsuki had felt that omegas wouldn't do anything to him. He'd never been interested in them, and rarely felt the attraction caused by their pheromones. That's until he met a certain redheaded someone. Bakugou didn't want to admit it but he felt things when Kirishima was around.

And it seemed like it was mutual for the omega. Which made everything very easy. Katsuki started slow. He scented the other and was even bold enough to mark him with his own scent in front of his friends. Eijirou had almost lost it and had reacted extremely well to the touches, his excitement showing in his trousers as he gasped, moaning about how Bakugou was really manly.

And Kirishima wasn't even a normal omega, which definitely pleased Bakugou. He was strong and determined, like he'd been made for him. He respected Katsuki but took no shit from him, which was incredibly admirable.

It was more complicated than a simple crush, the blond noted. It was more of needing him around to feel safe, to feel well. The scent Kirishima radiated made him feel better, soothed his troubled soul and his wrinkled brow. And he was sure he had a similar effect on the omega.

It turned out it wasn't as easy as Bakugou had anticipated. Mainly because he was prideful and didn't know how to deal with his feelings or use words to express things he thought were obvious. But Kirishima was still always by his side, even when they didn't go past slight teasing and rubbing their scent over the other. It was still a good way to claim him, Katsuki tried to reason with himself.

And then he'd gone and got himself kidnapped, and when he was close to losing hope, Eijirou's hand was in the sky, waiting only for the perfect grip that would match his. Bakugou didn't want to admit he'd been saved, but he had. And thanks to that incident, things got a little weird. They held hands now, and it wasn't strange at all for them to go places together, their hands intertwined.

Sero, a measly beta, was the first one to get tired of it out of the Bakusquad, which come as a surprise to Katsuki. He was sure the first one to voice his awkwardness would have been Pikachu, given the amount of glares he sent their way every day.

"Well, are you official or not?" Plain Face whined after watching them go hand in hand to the cafeteria.

Baugou just answered with a low growl, which was a warning to stay away from the subject.

"I wanna know too!" Mina shrieked, shoving herself in between Katsuki and Kirishima, breaking their hands apart. She was an alpha, too, which obviously didn't sit well with the explosive blond. She was far too close to something that wasn't technically his but had been made to be, sooner or later.

Eijirou blushed, almost the colour of his hair. Bakugou didn't fail to notice how his lips quivered as he tried to come up with an answer. His stupid heart was pounding with emotions he was better off without, thank you very much.

"I don't know, Bakugou, are we?" Kirishima almost whispered, his voice low. The blond frowned, his eyes narrowing. Was this some sort of game? A test? Was he supposed to just say they were? Maybe it was an alpha thirst that the omega had and he had to prove it. But he honestly didn't know what to do.

"Whatever." He growled, as if that was answer enough, and he left, hoping no one had noticed the panic in his voice.

A few steps ahead he was met with Eijirou's hand in his and they shared a warm look that could only mean one thing.

* * *

It had happened by accident. They were studying in Bakugou's room and Kirishima was squirming around in his chair, looking uncomfortable. His smell was stronger than usual and Katsuki couldn't help himself, having caught himself leaning in towards the omega, getting closer to his neck than he should be.

Dangerous.

But good.

So good.

Eijirou moved suddenly. Like a twitch. And with the sudden spasm of his body, he let out a moan. One that resonated inside of the alpha, snapping him away from reality. His senses sharpened immediately and he could tell the other boy was hard and leaking.

Was this the effect Bakugou had on Kirishima? Or was the omega simply close to his heat? It didn't matter, Katsuki had to do something, anything, to get him out of those clothes and into his bed.

A closer look at the redhead disclosed that he was panting, his breathing troubled, his mouth open to facilitate the intake of air. His face was nearly the colour of his hair and he was emanating such a sweet smell and a lot of warmth.

The image alone was enough to push the blonde over the edge, and, resting his hands on either side of the other's cheeks, he dove into a kiss.

As their lips crashed together, he felt something he'd never felt before. Sure, he hadn't kissed anyone before, but he was sure this wasn't just a regular kiss. He was sure this went beyond, that this topped everything. The omega's mouth fitted so perfectly into his he was sure he'd been created surely to make him happy. His sharp teeth prodded at his lips and Bakugou let out a moan before opening his entrance and letting Kirishima's tongue inside of him.

It hadn't crossed Katsuki's mind that not only was Eijirou going along with it, but he was also very keen, initiating the movements himself.

Fuck, he'd found the perfect omega.

He didn't need one of those wishy-washy, submissive little shits. He didn't want that. He wanted a strong partner, strong in mind and in will, capable of doing things for themselves, not afraid of going against Bakugou if they had to.

And Kirishima was the one.

He'd gone as far as to save him, what more proof did he need to know this omega was his soul mate.

His fated pair.

Katsuki just had to sink his teeth in and make sure the rest of the world knew that this one was his.

The redhead was not afraid of him, unlike everyone else. He wasn't afraid of telling Bakugou what he was doing wrong or telling him what he wanted. And Katsuki really admired that. He pretended he hated it, but it sat well with him on a level he couldn't understand.

The fact that he'd found an omega to match him made him feel different.

Special.

And they were sharing such an intimate kiss that he was melting into his cute omega. He couldn't let him go, not now, not ever.

The tongue in his mouth grew bolder and Bakugou felt hands on his shoulders, wrapping around his neck and pulling him closer.

He had initiative and was willing to do things to get what he wanted. And right now it seemed that what Kirishima wanted was Katuski. And the blond would kill to give him everything he desired.

He led him to his bed and gently pulled him onto it, not wasting time on pressing himself against him.

Finally they'd gotten somewhere, and it was Heaven. The omega beneath him was panting and moaning, his little touches were like fire, but in a good kind of way. In a way he now knew he couldn't live without.

His kisses were dangerous but good. His sharp teeth posed a threat he was all too glad to assume and he let Kirishima nibble on his sensitive lips, maybe even let him draw blood. In all honesty it felt too good to stop, the heat increasing between them.

Bakugou felt the omega rut against him, his clothed cock hungrily searching for pleasure, blindly following instincts. Oh god. The blond almost felt his brain melt. It was all nearly too much. The smell the other was emanating, which he was rubbing all over the alpha, to make sure other omegas knew who this one belonged to, plus his sharp teeth marking his skin, leaving bite marks and blood as his lips travelled Katsuki's neck were all making the blond feel elated, like never before.

It was time the alpha took over and he pressed his mouth against the redhead's neck, forcing the other to throw his head back, gasps and moans spilling out of his cute lips, his whole body thrashing with the urge to keep Bakugou's head pressed against him. He acted on the impulse, burying his hands in blond hair, hardening them slightly as he pressed on the locks, forcing them down. The male hissed at the feeling, but was secretly loving it.

And all the while they'd been playing this pseudo dominating game, their cocks had been rubbing tightly against each other, their trousers interfering with their pleasure, the smell leaking from Kirishima's tip enough to make Katsuki's head spin. He smelt so good, so edible, so fuckable. Which was exactly what the blond was planning. He wanted to dig his fingers up the other's arse and leave them there, make sure everyone knew he was not available to mate anyone else. Because he was Bakugou Katsuki's precious omega and fuck anyone else who decided to lay eyes on him.

Maybe he should do something about it.

Maybe he should claim what was rightfully his.

He licked the neck, covering as much skin in saliva as he could, trying to assess where the bite mark would look better. He wanted somewhere visible, and maybe he'd bite more than once, make sure the message was well received by everyone who glanced at Kirishima's neck. Bakugou Katsuki's. Don't touch. Don't look. Leaving a lot of angry red marks would definitely make everyone know who the alpha behind the damage was.

And Kirishima could leave one on his skin as well. Those scary shark teeth of his would definitely be good at marking, at showing the world that he had his mate and his choice had been made.

More licking, followed by slowly inhaling the deep, rich scent that was so obviously Kirishima. It was making him roll his eyes back in pleasure, goose bumps appearing all over his body, and small shivers nearly making him loose his concentration.

A new scent filled his nose as he realised that being this close to being mated was making Eijirou wet. The image in his brain made his heart skip a beat. He had such an influence over the omega he could hardly believe it.

Bakugou needed to make sure his realizations were true and he quickly stuffed his hand into the other's underwear, pulling them down slightly. His fingers started tracing soft, warm skin as they searched for his entrance. Finding the slick hole nearly made Katsuki cum in his pants. With the boxers down he could now properly smell the divine liquid oozing out of the omega and it was making him want to knot him very, very badly.

The boy underneath him was obviously enjoying himself as the blond toyed with his entrance. He was slowly rubbing a finger over the ring of muscle and that was enough to make Kirishima groan and moan.

It made Bakugou want to bite him.

Claim him.

Take him.

Make him his.

No one else could hear him like this.

No one could see him like this.

No one should smell him.

He had to be his.

His.

Forever.

Katsuki's mouth was back on his neck and his teeth pressed lightly against the skin, applying mock bites as he stuck a finger into Kirishima.

A long whine came from the redhead, which made the alpha want to claim him with more force. He'd never felt this before, never understood all the things he'd been told about normal alpha behaviour, but it all suddenly made sense.

This omega had to be his. He had to make him his or he would regret it eternally. He opened his mouth wider, preparing himself for the claiming bite as he stuffed his finger in to the second knuckle.

"Uh… I don't know if you should bite me, Bakugou." Kirishima panted underneath him. The blond had been so engrossed in his fantasy that the voice of the other shook him slightly, but wasn't enough to ease him out of his dream-like state.

"Hmmmmnn, why not?" He hummed, barely noticing what was said between them.

"I mean, I really like you, but I think it's kinda early and it's a big deal and…"

"S'not a big deal, though." Katsuki was pressing his tongue against the redhead's jawline, moving his finger in deeper into the omega's arse, which forced a loud moan from the other.

"What do you mean, it's not a big deal, it's forever, you know!?" The blond could feel Kirishima's discomfort in between his pants and groans. He could tell he was uneasy and something inside of him warned him to calm him down. His mind seemed to be somewhere else, however, and he was finding it hard to think. Whatever could he say to make it better?

"I've done it before, it's easy." He managed to say, opening his mouth wide and pressing his teeth against soft skin, gleaming thanks to the amount of saliva he'd added. He couldn't continue what he was about to do since he noticed Eijirou tense underneath him and he registered what he'd said. He pulled out of him, noticing the change in the omega.

"You've done it before!?"

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Bakugou's mind raced, hoping there was something he could do to save the moment. He felt hardened hands push him away from the neck he'd been trying to dig his teeth into, and suddenly the situation was more real than before. He'd been brought back down abruptly, and he knew he was in a very delicate situation.

"You've bitten an omega, Bakugou? You've claimed someone? You are someone's mate?"

All the things he was saying were true but Katsuki didn't want to admit them. It wasn't what it seemed and he had to make it right somehow.

"Yes, but…"

"So you're someone else's alpha?"

"Yeah but no, look…"

"There's another omega? There's someone fucking else? I knew this couldn't be true! I knew this was too good for me! I knew something would happen!"

"Can you listen to me?" Bakugou was close to loosing his cool, to boiling over.

"You've got a _pair_!?"

"It was just a bite, Kirishima. It meant nothing!"

"AND YOU WERE GOING TO DO IT TO ME TOO! AND IT WOULD MEAN NOTHING AGAIN!"

"No! It's not what you think!"

"HOW IS IT NOT WHAT I THINK? YOU MARKED ANOTHER OMEGA. YOU CLAIMED SOMEONE ELSE AND YOU WANTED TO DO THE SAME TO ME!"

"Kirishima, It's-"

"WHAT? IT'S WHAT? What are you going to say exactly? You bit Midoriya when you were small when you were playing alphas and omegas and you think it meant nothing!? Because news flash for you, Bakugou, that still fucking counts!"

Katsuki stayed quiet, dumbfounded. He'd heard of cases like that, were kids screwed each other over by playing adult and biting other's necks. It fucked kids over completely. Some entered premature heats, others ended up, strangely enough, infertile for life. They all paired, except if they'd been bitten or had bitten betas, and had had to live with the consequences of their actions.

Kirishima understood what the silence meant completely.

"You…bit… Midoriya. That's why he's so… different. You… claimed him… He's _your_ omega!"

Well, they weren't lies, but they weren't truths either, but Bakugou could feel the pain in the redhead's voice as he spoke.

The blond sighed, getting ready to start telling the story which he was so ashamed about. Yeah, he'd been smug about it up until now, but now, now he just felt bad. He felt like he'd screwed over more than just Midoriya.

He'd screwed himself up.

He'd fucked up whatever he had with Kirishima. And if he wasn't careful, he'd fuck Kirishima up too.

"I can't believe you!" Eijirou spat at him, his face contorting in disgust. His eyes were oozing hatred and betrayal and he was shacking as he was trying to get the alpha off of him. Bakugou tried to stop him from doing so but he eventually decided that struggling with him would make matters worse.

So he let the omega push him away and watched as the redhead left his room without even trying to dress himself properly.

* * *

How was Katsuki going to get himself out of this one?

It didn't help that the Bakusquad prevented Bakugou from actually interacting with Kirishima. At least they didn't seem to know what was going on, but they knew the omega was upset with him.

He'd tried to talk to him in class, but Sero got in his way and smirked at him while pointing at his elbows. Bakugou got the message.

He tried to get close to him at the canteen but Kaminari threatened to electrify his water and while the threat in itself wasn't a big deal and the beta didn't frighten him in the slightest, he could see Kirishima watching, and he was not in a position to scare the omega away further. So instead of getting angry he just walked away.

He tried to get into his dorm but Mina opened the door to Eijirou's room and just shook her head before closing it in his face.

But Bakugou was prepared to fight acid, tape and electricity if it got Kirishima to listen to him.

* * *

Kirishima was trembling in his bed. He'd managed to stop the tears from flowing for a day now and his friends had been extremely supportive. None of them knew what was going on, and even if they did, they wouldn't understand. Betas had it easy, they didn't have to deal with mated pairs and shit like that. And Mina was an alpha, but the omega couldn't be sure she wouldn't immediately back Bakugou up, taking his side.

He wasn't exactly alone but he felt very lonely. Like no one could understand him. The idea that maybe Midoriya did crossed his mind, but he didn't want to think about him. Whenever he did he just imagined Katsuki balls deep into another omega, one who was more of an omega than him. One who was soft and warm, and nice and brave, and confident, and smart and everything any alpha would ever want.

It wasn't just jealousy. It wasn't just that Bakugou had chosen what nature intended him to choose. There was hurt, since he'd been interested in him. He'd been stringing him along, making him believe he was wanted by alphas. And not just any alpha, but the best in class. But no, he'd been lied to, used. He was mated to an actual, real omega. Not one that was just a miserable mess, not strong enough to even get over his own past.

Fuck, it hurt. Kirishima hadn't expected rejection to hurt so much. But then again, it wasn't just rejection. It was self-doubt and jealousy, and a little bit of heart break.

He'd had a crush on Bakugou for so long and now all he could do about it was cry! And he still had so many things he wasn't sure about. When had Midoriya been claimed? Was it before Katsuki met him?

A small ray of hope opened up for Kirishima. Maybe the blond hadn't been lying. Maybe he'd regretted pairing up with Izuku. He didn't seem to like him at all and didn't even interact with him aside from snarling and looking down at him.

But maybe it was an act.

Maybe they had agreed to keep it like that, to pretend. Or maybe it went beyond that, maybe it was some kind of roleplay that got Bakugou off. Or maybe he was just into hate-sex so he had to claim someone he really despised?

And maybe they'd been fucking for months, every time Midoriya got his heat. None of them were absent during his heats, and Kirishima hated how he hadn't noticed before. Of course there was a reason Izuku the omega wasn't suffering during his heat week. Because he'd been claimed. Nature knew he had a partner, and only his alpha would be affected by his pheromones.

Eijirou, instead, along with all the unmated omegas, had to stay in his room every time his heat came. That or it could end up disastrously for them.

Kirishima cursed himself. Cursed his luck. Cursed how oblivious he'd been. Cursed how he still felt that Bakugou was the one for him.

Of course they'd been going too fast. Maybe that was Katsuki's intention from the beginning. Maybe he was one of those omega hoarders. He needed to claim as many omegas as he could to feel superior. Kirishima was a lot of things, but he wasn't just an omega that would be used to be claimed uselessly. Maybe Midoriya might have let him do whatever he wanted with him, but he wasn't about to let Bakugou do as he pleased.

The redhead bit hard, his sharp teeth clenching tightly as new tears fell down his face. A new determination swept him away from his misery and forced him to look ahead, unashamed.

Bakugou could be the biggest shit he wanted to be, but he would never fuck with Kirishima.

The omega hardened his body as he let out a frustrated whine, throwing his head back. These pathetic feelings he had for the disgusting alpha could not last. Would not last.

Eijirou raised his head and decided he loathed Bakugou Katsuki.


	3. It comes back to bite you

**Slightly NSFW chapter**

* * *

Bakugou still hadn't been able to speak to Kirishima. The omega pretended he didn't exist, didn't look at him and didn't acknowledge him. And the Bakusquad (for all he cared they could be called the Kirisquad by now, it made more sense) huddled around Eijirou, preventing any type of interaction between the two.

The worst thing was Kaminari was an arsehole about it. It's like he enjoyed seeing Katsuki struggle to receive the attention he was desperate for.

He just wanted to talk to Kirishima, to explain the truth to him, and then, if the omega decided he didn't want him, he'd let him go.

Would he, though? Bakugou wasn't sure. They were a fated pair, he was sure, he couldn't just let Eijirou go forever, since there was no other omega out there for him, and the alpha was sure he needed the redhead.

Something strange happened, though.

In the middle of one of Aizawa's classes, a stench like no other hit Bakugou and forced a low growl out of him. It was instinctive, he hadn't meant to lash out like that, but something in the primal part of his brain was alerting him that he had to act like that, protect what was rightfully his.

He snapped his head and found the reason for his problems. Midoriya was doubled over, a hand on his desk, his other arm wrapped around his middle.

The little shit was in heat.

And it was pushing the alpha to mate with him.

Bakugou gripped his own desk with both his hands, firmly, to make sure he wouldn't try to obey his primal instincts and jump the omega that smelt so… so fucking bad.

He was confused. Weren't omegas supposed to smell heavenly? This stench was making him nauseous, but it was still trying to invite him in. Explosions started to come out of his hands as he forced his body to stay in control.

'Deku isn't the one that I want', he tried to reason with himself while he maintained his gaze on his desk, which was slowly blackening due to the heat emanating from his palms.

Uraraka shot up from her seat and made Midoriya levitate, excusing them both from the classroom. Aizama sighed and told them to open the windows, they needed to ventilate the room and calm down.

Once the tension was reduced he continued with the lecture, but Bakugou could sense he had his eyes on him more than was necessary.

When the teacher finally dismissed his class, his scarf shot out and grabbed Katsuki's wrist.

"Not you. We need to talk."

"If it's about the desk just call my old hag and make her cough up the money." The blond retorted, trying to fight against his restraint.

"It's not that, Bakugou." Aizawa sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Once all the students had left he let the young alpha go. "I saw the way you reacted with Midoriya. You're paired, right?"

The teen didn't want to admit it.

"Sort of." He huffed, looking away.

"I know he's paired, Bakugou. Don't be so difficult. So you're his alpha? Any idea why he's entering a heat now?"

"No! I never touched him! I'm _not_ his alpha. It was in his own best interest! I bit him out of fucking pity or whatever. But that's it."

Aizawa was silent, scrutinizing him.

"I see." Was all he said. When Katsuki raised his gaze and decided they were done with the conversation he prepared to exit the class.

"Just…" the teacher began, and he looked like he'd rather be fighting against villains than saying what he was about to tell him. "Make sure he gets the shot if you decide to… take the plunge."

Small explosions erupted from the younger alpha's hands. Like he didn't know how the shots worked and when omegas needed to take them. He felt more enraged about the fact that his teacher actually believed he'd have sex with that disgusting little shit.

Bakugou left before he could lash out at Aizawa.

But there was something troubling him. After all those years in which he'd felt nothing, why now? Why had Deku gone into heat?

He had to go talk to him.

He obviously couldn't now or he would most certainly fuck him into the mattress and he would rather die than shove his dick up that omega's arse.

So he went over to talk to Uraraka, the second best thing.

"Round face, what the fuck?" Was his way of greeting her when he found her sitting next to Iida at the canteen. She was a beta and he was an alpha too.

"Okay, what are you talking about?" She rolled her eyes at him.

"Why did fucking Deku go into heat?"

She averted his eyes. She knew.

"Tell me."

"He's been having trouble with his medicine." She ended up saying, watching him warily.

"Again?" Bakugou frowned. Something was not right.

"You need to speak to him." She offered, and the look she gave him almost made him feel bad.

"We know what you did to him." Iida spoke, waving his arms slightly less firmly than normal. "And Midoriya-kun is extremely grateful to you, but there seems to be something wrong with him right now and maybe you can help."

"I'm not having sex with him. Never. I already told him so." Katsuki snarled.

"Maybe it's the only way." Uraraka whispered, and she looked like she was in pain.

"He can go fucking die for all I care. I'm not going to mate with him."

"You did this to him!" The beta girl frowned, angry. She curled her hands into fists. "Don't just back out now because you think it's not your problem."

"It's _not_ my problem. I didn't fucking _do_ anything. He can't take his sodding medicine? Well, he should deal with that."

"But it's affecting you too, Bakugou-kun." Iida noted, ever the smart one. "Don't you want it to get better for you too?"

"I'll find a fucking way that doesn't involve my dick getting dirty." Katsuki snarled, flicking them off as he walked away.

He'd have to talk to Deku, like it or not.

And with Midoriya going into heat, it was even less likely that Kirishima would want to talk to him. He'd seen it with his own eyes, and what had happened. His fears had been confirmed. They were mated.

Because, of course, since Izuku and Bakugou were pared, no other alpha had reacted to him being in heat. And the blond had accidentally let slip his own pheromones, ones that meant 'don't get fucking close to him'. He'd been prepared to fight any alpha that got close to the omega and he'd been ready to sink his dick into the boy's awaiting hole.

And Aizawa had noticed and had had them open the windows.

So of course Kirishima had noticed. The whole fucking class had fucking noticed. Everyone fucking knew.

Which meant the Bakusquad knew.

Which also meant there was no way they were ever going to let him talk to Eijirou.

And, for the second time in his life, Bakugou regretted ever having bitten the little snot.

* * *

Bakugou didn't know what to do. When he spent time cooped up in his room he felt pent up and restless, but he couldn't do anything else.

Talking to Kirishima was out of the question now. He hadn't dared approach him with all the shit that had happened, but he wanted to, so badly.

He wanted to tell him how Deku's scent smelt like shit to him, and that couldn't possibly be normal.

He wanted to hold Eijirou. His omega. He wanted the redhead to feel warm and cosy in his hands, to cuddle against him, to feel safe and serene in the arms of his alpha. He also wanted to bury himself to the hilt inside that tight arse.

But interrupting Midoriya's heat was the last thing he could do, no matter how badly he wanted this inferno to end.

He didn't want to go back to class, where everyone knew, everyone judged.

On the other hand, if he didn't go to class, he'd just be confirming their theories, and Kirishima would most definitely think he was mating the other omega.

So Bakugou forced himself to go to class and pretend they weren't whispering about him.

His desk had been replaced, and at least that was a relief. He didn't want to have to look down to see physical evidence of what the omega had done to him.

Or what he'd done to the omega.

He wasn't quite sure at this point of who was to blame and who'd fucked over who the most.

Kirishima was not only not talking to him but was now wearing a red collar around his neck, and wearing it with pride at that.

Katsuki was tempted to burn his desk down again. Because he knew what it meant that the omega had done what he'd done. He wanted to scream in frustration, grasp the redhead and kiss him full on the lips and tell him he was wrong and they were meant to be.

But Raccoon Eyes was on full alpha around him. Completely possessive and aggressive, but only towards Bakugou. The idea that maybe they'd paired crossed Katsuki's head, but when he caught a whiff of Eijirou's smell he couldn't detect anything abnormal about it, so he was most probably still unmated.

Plain Face and fucking Pikachu were also surrounding the omega like vultures, keeping an eye out for any possible enemy.

So, it was confirmed. They knew. And they would not let the blond alpha touch their precious omega.

Bakugou snarled in anger and let the days pass.

* * *

The first day Midoriya was back in class, Bakugou was nearly jumping up and down in excitement. He stopped himself, of course, because wanting to be happy to see the shitty omega was the last thing on his list, but he did feel relieved.

"We need to talk." He muttered to him as he brushed past him at practice. Deku looked at him and their eyes met. The green locks bobbed up and down as the boy nodded, understanding.

They were at Izuku's room, which, come to think of it, was a bad idea. It still smelt like the omega's previous heat and it was making Bakugou uncomfortable, but the blond bit his tongue. He'd been firm about not letting the other into his room. If Kirishima ever decided to go back he didn't want it smelling like Midoriya.

"You're going to have to explain a few things." Katsuki said, folding his arms over his chest, watching the other from as far as he possibly could be without leaving the dorm room.

"I tried having sex with someone else." Deku spoke, far too confident than was normal in him, like he'd been practising what to say the whole week he'd been cooped up in his bed.

Bakugou frowned. He was the last person on Earth that would want to know the details behind the omega's sex life but right now it seemed vital.

"That's it?" was his way of demanding more information and the other sighed, tilting his head back.

"Turns out I can't have sex if it isn't with you, Kacchan." Midoriya smiled weakly, but the both knew there was pain behind his stance.

"But that doesn't explain why you went into heat."

"Yeah… it kinda does… But okay. I tried having sex, it didn't go very well, like you would imagine, and since then… my body's been rejecting the medicine."

"So it's like you haven't been taking the suppressants at all…" Katsuki nodded, pensive. "And that's why your heat came."

"Yeah."

The stood there, watching each other in silence.

"What… what do we do now?" Deku whispered, looking away, embarrassed.

"You stink." Bakugou frowned, watching as the omega in front of him curled around his body.

"I… I took a shower after practice… I'm-I'm sorry."

"Not like that. Your heat. It smells fucking horrible. Like rotten flesh."

Their eyes locked again and the alpha could feel the worry in the other. He knew what the omega was thinking, even if he wasn't voicing his concerns.

'Am I officially not good for anyone anymore?' he was asking himself, and hell if Bakugou knew the answer to that. Not that he would tell him if he did.

"Just… why the fuck did you try having sex with someone who wasn't me?" Bakugou snarled, the pressure in him almost making him snap.

Deku looked at him like he wanted to strangle him. Not that he'd try, ever, but it was still a weird expression for the boy to pull.

"So I never have sex? Is that what you're suggesting? It's one thing that you claimed me, Kacchan, but you can't just manage my sex life for me."

"Well, you knew what would fucking happen, you shit head. Don't come crying to me begging me to ail you when you did this to yourself."

That shut Midoriya up, but the omega still looked at him with defiance in his eyes.

"This is still _our_ problem." He ended up saying, his green orbs locked onto red ones. "It affects you almost as much as it affects me."

He was right of course, but Bakugou wouldn't admit it. He bit his tongue but his gaze remained fixed on the freckled face.

"And how are we supposed to solve it?"

"Have sex with me." Deku stammered, his face flushing as he offered his body so willingly.

The alpha's red eyes narrowed, his lips curling into a snarl.

" _You_ fucked around with someone else, don't bring me into this shitty mess!"

"You bit me out of pity, can't you fuck me out of pity, too?"

Pity. Regret. Interchangeable words in this case. Sure, it looked like pity from the outside, but Katsuki knew that he was being played. He was confident Deku knew the real reasons behind Bakugou's actions, he'd always known. The boy was useless any other way, but he could read him like an open book.

Alright.

Al-fucking-right.

Bakugou fisted his shirt uniform and ripped it off of his body, not caring about tearing it. Not caring about anything anymore.

He was beyond fucked anyway. Deku would emit this awful smell for the rest of his life that would make him go crazy with disgust and want and Kirishima already hated his guts and wouldn't let him even explain himself. Might as well try and enjoy the ride.

An angry hand gripped Midoriya's chin and his face was turned to look at the alpha, his red eyes menacing as he crushed their lips together.

The omega tasted bad.

Like whatever this other person had done to him had soiled him forever.

Why the fuck did this all feel so wrong?

His pants were off in a rush and he palmed his limp dick miserably while Deku wasted no time, ridding himself off his own clothing. He proceeded to finger himself, getting ready for the most awkward sexual encounter of their lifetimes.

Bakugou just couldn't get hard. No matter how much he pumped himself or thought about Kirishima. Occasionally his dick would jump or twitch in his hand when he came up with a particularly good image of the redheaded omega waiting for him to embrace him, wet and scrumptious, smelling like everything good and looking ready to be fucked.

But instead he was facing Deku, and they both looked like they'd rather be confronted by the sludge villain again.

Well, there was no turning back now.

"Kiss me or something you shit. I'm not getting hard."

And Midoriya leaned in and pulled them into a kiss that was like needles.

"I think I'm ready." Deku panted, removing his fingers from his hole, showing the gaping entrance to Bakugou, as if that would make him feel anything.

They positioned themselves better on the bed, Midoriya splaying his legs apart, looking behind himself as Katsuki tried lifting his dick up and entering his hole.

The alpha couldn't bring himself to line his limp shaft to the omega's entrance. He just couldn't do it. He didn't know if it was the still disgusting scent from the heat, or the sight in front of him, or the need he had for Kirishima, but his stomach churned uncomfortable and he found himself running to the small bathroom in the dorm.

He had been right all along. If he tried to have sex with Deku he'd make himself sick.

"You-You okay there, Kacchan?" he heard Izuku's nervous tone from the other room.

"Does it sound like I'm okay!?" The blond gritted his teeth, heaving as another wave of nausea shook him.

"Aren't you supposed to be fucking alluring or something?" He said when he'd finished washing his mouth and face and he felt like he could stand again.

Deku was sitting on the bed, still naked, watching him. His small body looked so fragile, so weak, he was surprised he could endure all the injuries he caused himself.

"It's not like I want to have sex with you either." Midoriya muttered, turning away.

"Is this… maybe our bodies are repelling the match?" Bakugou asked, but it was more like he was talking to himself. Was that even possible?

Izuku shook his head.

"That's not what's happening to me." He spoke, slowly wrapping his arms around his legs. He rested his head against the wall and started crying, his shoulders shacking with each sob.

"I ain't fucking happy about this shit either, stop with the stupid, useless crying!" Bakugou snapped at him, looking around the room for his boxers and putting them on. He found his shirt had been ripped to pieces and he tossed it away, ashamed and bitter.

"You don't understand, Kacchan!" Deku whimpered, his hands raising to rub at his already sore eyes. "Just because you're an alpha you don't get it!"

But, for once, Midoriya wasn't giving Katsuki enough credit. Of course he understood, of course he knew the pain. Maybe because he felt he was in a similar position.

"You can pair with anyone else and I'm just left here, useless and lonely! No alpha can take me and the one that should, doesn't want to!"

Bakugou almost added insult to injury by explaining that he couldn't either, really, but instead watched as the green mess of hair bobbed downwards as the boy ducked his head.

"But what use is pairing with whoever when the one I want to pair with doesn't want to pair with me?" the alpha spoke to himself, and was relieved the omega was too into his own misery that he hadn't heard his words.

"I'm broken!" Deku whined, only semi trying to wipe away the fat tears that were rolling down his cheeks.

"You're not the only one. I'm broken too."

Midoriya turned to look at him, a mixture of disbelief and anger in his frown.

"How are you broken, exactly?"

"You smell horrible to me when we're paired, I think that can only mean that there's something wrong with me." Bakugou said, but it was only half true. Without having smelt his heat after biting him and before he tried to have sex with someone else, there was no real way of knowing if that was correct. Maybe he'd always smelt fucking awful, or maybe this other person had fucked it up for him, fucking Deku up more than they were prepared to assume.

Midoriya was silent next to him.

"You can always find another." He managed to stammer, averting his eyes.

"But I don't want anybody else." Katsuki said, mostly to himself. He was forgetting where he was, who he was talking to.

"You can't possibly mean me."

Bakugou slowly turned his head around to look at him. The other looked pathetic, sitting there, naked and full of tears and snot on the badly made bed that still smelt of his disgusting heat.

"Of course not." But he'd said too much, and if Deku was half as smart as the blond knew he was, he'd figure it out.

"Kirishima." Came the answer, and the alpha realised it was the only name on the planet he did not want this omega speaking, for some absurd reason. "I'm guessing he saw how you, and only you, reacted to my heat."

He was met with silence as Katsuki adjusted himself on the bed.

"Did he reject you?"

Bakugou was _not_ going to answer that.

But apparently Midoriya knew the answer already.

"You could tell him the truth." He spoke those words as if the blond had a chance, as if Kirishima would be understanding and forgiving.

The alpha snorted. He was about to explain the situation a little bit better, but then he realised who he was talking to, and instead, he jumped off the bed and started collecting his discarded clothing from the floor.

"Fuck you." He offered as an answer before he made it out of the room to inhale non heat contaminated fresh air.


	4. Desire to be bitten

**Happy New Year! I hope 2019 brings all of you lots of joy and good things :D**

* * *

Kirishima didn't know what to do.

He'd been there, in class, when Midoriya went into heat and Bakugou obviously reacted to it, confirming what he already knew.

But Katsuki looked so pained when he was gripping the desk tightly, explosions going off.

He looked like he was torn.

Which made Kirishima feel… conflicted.

Since then the Bakusquad had gone absolutely insane. Mainly because Sero figured out that that was why Eijirou had been upset, so they were doing what they thought was best for their omega friend, which was to protect him at all costs.

Bakugou hadn't tried to talk to him yet.

And, in a way, it hurt like hell.

So Kirishima decided and bought himself a red collar to match his hair. It felt odd against his skin but deep down he liked what it represented.

It represented that he was going to be the one choosing his partner and he would not end up like Midoriya.

Denki liked the collar. Mainly he liked it for aesthetic reasons – and he wouldn't shut up about that – but from time to time he did acknowledge it for being useful. Ever since the freak out at class with Izuku's heat, Kaminari had started getting really curious.

"What's a heat like?" He'd asked him that same day in the canteen.

"It makes omegas think than even you would be a good sexual partner." Sero teased, noticing how uncomfortable Kirishima got with the questions. Maybe on a different occasion he wouldn't have cared so much about it, but he was still pretty shaken up.

"No, I'm serious here!" Denki whined, slumping against his seat. "Does it mess with your head?"

"More than you'd like." Eijirou muttered, biting into his meal, slightly disheartened.

"But there's definitely a cool side to it!" Was Kaminari trying to cheer him up or was he just being an idiot? "Sex must feel fucking awesome."

"Heats are awful. You want it really badly and it never comes." The redhead snapped.

"It will one day, Kiri!" Now Denki was giving him a thumbs up, nodding his head eagerly. "Just because you met one completely shitty alpha doesn't mean they all are! Like… Tetsutetsu for example! He's a total bro!"

He was right. The silver haired boy was great. At first they hadn't been on the best of terms, since they'd met and had immediately had to battle each other, only to find out they basically had the same quirk. Eijirou had always felt slightly inferior due to his hardening – it was such a boring, basic quirk, it wasn't worth any attention, so it had touched a nerve when he saw they matched. The redhead had won and after they'd gotten to know each other better, and there were no hard feelings anymore.

"Or Yaomomo!" Kaminari continued to ramble on. "She's like… the best kind of alpha? I wouldn't mind getting her in my bed, if you know what I mean! And also, I'd totally let her mock bite me, we can have some omega play, that'd be sick."

Mina punched him.

"You're grossing me out. Also, watch your language."

"Kiri already knows I have an omega kink!" Denki sighed, exasperated. "So, who cares if I-"

"Just shut up for a while, now's not the time." Sero elbowed him, subtly pointing at the omega at the table and they both noted how dejected he looked.

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry."

But Kirishima had stopped listening altogether, and was currently thinking of a certain alpha, one with a quirk very similar to his.

* * *

Kiri had thought long about going to see his silver haired friend, and what it was that he wanted to ask him. It was hard to put his feelings and needs into words. He had eventually decided on going to his dorm wanting to have a conversation with him. Or something, he wasn't really sure.

"Hey bro!" Tetsutetsu bro-fisted him when he saw him, happy to know about him again. "What makes you come to this neck of the woods?"

He let himself in, trying to keep the smile on his face.

"Hey, is that a collar?"

"Yeah."

"Why've you started wearing one now? Was the boyfriend getting a little too frisky or something?"

Kirishima grimaced and Tetsu understood immediately. The redhead wasn't blaming him though, he knew rumours went around and it was easy to see them around school holding hands, so it would definitely look like they were dating.

"Is this a sensitive subject?" The silver haired boy asked, walking over to his bed and sitting on it, gesturing the other to do the same.

"A bit." Eijirou answered, looking a bit sheepish.

He sat down next to his friend and exhaled a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

"What's it like, being an alpha?" he finally asked, and watched as Tetsu's face went from confused to amused.

"It's definitely better than being an omega." He chuckled, tracing the collar with a finger, making Kirishima shiver accidentally. The alpha didn't seem to notice. "Did he try to do something to you?"

The redhead shook his head.

"What's it like, feeling attracted to omegas?"

Tetsu sighed next to him.

"I don't really know? If you're talking about when it's their heat, it's… I mean, it only happened once, and it was intense. This lady went into heat in the street and it was fucking awful, you have no idea. All these alphas went to grab her and thank god that there was a strong beta there and she had her medicine on her, but, like, wow. I felt this pull, like she was my soulmate, you know? Even though I know she wasn't, I didn't know her or anything, but my body wanted me to believe that she was."

"Could you… stop yourself or something?"

"I dunno… it was hard… I can't really remember, my brain wasn't really… working."

They stayed quiet for a while before Tetsu changed positions on the bed and looked at the omega.

"Now it's your turn to tell me what happened."

"So this alpha I know" Kirishima started, and it made the other roll his eyes at him, a playful smirk on his face. "seemed to be into me, but then it turned out he was already paired with some other omega and… it's been messy."

"This alpha better not be Bakugou Katsuki."

"You know it is."

A silence filled the room, followed by the silver haired boy muttering a low 'never rubbed me the right way'.

"Want me to beat him up?" he offered eventually and Kirishima gave him a gentle smile, shaking his head. "If he ever does anything to you, I swear I'll-"

"I want you to bite me." Eijirou interrupted him and Tetsutetsu's eyes went wide.

"What?" He asked, as if he'd heard wrong.

"Bite me." The redhead spoke again, his voice not wavering as he pulled his collar off, exposing his neck to the other.

"Kiri, bro…"

"I trust you. You're a good alpha, you're exactly what I need. I'm not really a good omega, I know it, but maybe you can grow to like me?"

"I get it." The alpha sighed, placing his hands over the omega's shoulders and squeezing them, trying to be comforting. "I get it, bro."

"You… get what?"

"You want him to bite you, but you're scared or angry or whatever because he bit someone else, and now you're looking to get… revenge? No, revenge doesn't seem to be the right word, but it's something similar to that. Spite? Maybe?"

Kirishima didn't want to admit that he was right.

"No, I want a stable partner, and I want a sturdy future for myself and my offspring."

"Since when do you care about _offspring_ , Kiri?" Tetsu rolled his eyes. "Just admit that you want him and we can talk about it."

"You… you've never felt that? The… 'it's the right person' thing?" He managed to say after a paused that seemed to last forever.

The silver hair boy looked at him before shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't believe fated pairs exist. Don't take this the wrong way, but I just think it's something they tell us to not just bite the first omega that comes by."

That… did kinda make sense, the redhead told himself, looking away, embarrased.

"Now, put your collar back on, and we can talk about these feelings you're having."

Eijirou told him all that had happened. How his body had reacted when the other was around him, and how keen on biting him Bakugou had seemed, and how he'd figured out that he'd bitten Midoriya, and the omega's heat in class.

Tetsu listened closely, without interrupting him, his smirk long gone from his features. When Kirishima finished talking, the other didn't say anything, he just fiddled with the red collar absentmindedly, a slight frown on his face as he did.

"I don't…" The silver haired boy started, but looked away, interrupting his speech. He grimaced before continuing, his hands going down to hold Eijirou's. "I'm not going to bite you. I think you're a totally awesome bro, dude, don't get me wrong, but… I'm not ready for those kinds of decisions. But, at the same time, I really want to do this for you, get you away and safe from him. What I'm trying to say is… if he does anything else to you, I _will_ claim you."

* * *

Kirishima wasn't expecting his heat to come that early. Maybe the unpleasant feelings inside of him had triggered it, but he couldn't be sure. He just felt empty and in need as he alternated between dry humping his mattress or his pillow, three fingers digging inside of himself, searching for that spot that provided him with short-lived relief.

Bakugou wasn't with him, inside of him, making a mess of him like he really, really wanted him to be.

He didn't want to think it, but Bakugou was most probably making a mess of a certain other omega, with green eyes and freckles, so adorable that even Eijirou could see the appeal he had.

His stomach twisted in disgust as he thought about the alpha that should be his fucking someone else. Pain – from somewhere inside of him, most probably his heart – shook him from head to toe, making tears prick at his eyes as he clawed hardened hands into the soaking sheets beneath him.

It was always hard to be alone.

But it was harder when you were heartbroken, when you had been rejected for something better.

He tried picturing someone else in his mind. Tetsutetsu was the first one to appear, a smirk on his handsome face as he'd proven to him how manly and strong he was at the Sports Festival.

It was no use.

It had to be Bakugou.

Even if the other chose someone else, it had to be him.

It had always been about him.

Kirishima had always known. As soon as he'd seen him, something inside of him had clicked.

He was different from the others. Rough around the edges, but had quickly treated Eijirou differently, recognised him as his equal.

The omega thought he'd been special to him, that he meant something to the blond alpha.

How wrong he was.

Tears started running down his cheeks and he had to remove the fingers from inside of himself and stop pumping his already quite sore shaft.

He curled into a ball and hugged himself, hoping his heat would pass, or Katsuki would come to save him.

No.

He didn't need to be saved.

No.

And especially not by some arsehole like Bakugou Katsuki.

The fucker hadn't even tried to talk to him.

Hadn't even said sorry.

Of course he wouldn't apologize. When had that scummy alpha ever apologized?

But Kirishima needed him.

They'd bonded on a sentimental level.

No one smelt just as right as Bakugou did. No one's hand fit quite as well with his as his did.

No one made him feel like the blond did.

Eijirou started bawling. He'd never felt quite so wretched in his entire life.

He was torn, so very torn.

And he was losing it.

Losing it to the heat, losing it to love, or just losing it in general.

He was in half a mind to go out of his room and hunt the alpha down.

But that would be bad.

Very, very bad.

Kirishima couldn't decide what he wanted, what he needed.

It didn't matter anyway. Another wave went over him and his hips started shaking again, his hand reaching for his dick, which was twitching pathetically and in need.

Bakugou's name was on his lips as he came, the image of the menacing blond in his mind.

But he wasn't sated.

He was so empty.

So lonely.

It hurt so bad.

It hurt when he began to finger himself again, and it wasn't his cock. His knot.

It hurt when he whispered his name and no answer came.

It hurt that his hands weren't on his skin, his teeth weren't at his neck.

It hurt to be so alone.

It hurt to be so in love.

* * *

His heat came and went and Kirishima could only remember bits and pieces. He'd taken some medicine to make it better, to hope it wouldn't last long, and all that had come from it were broken memories of a really bad time.

At least it was over now and all he needed was to get out of bed. Or so he tried to tell himself, but he was finding it hard to get ready for school, so Eijirou took a day off, just to make sure he was in mint condition for the next day.

Or that's what he told himself.

* * *

That afternoon he sneaked up to Midoriya's room, knocking on his dorm door softly. A voice from inside let him in, and he found the boy doing push ups.

"Can I come in?"

Izuku stopped doing his workout and sat himself on the floor. He wiped his brow before answering the other, nodding slowly. Kirishima closed the door behind him but he stood there awkwardly, close to the exit, just in case.

He felt something inside him that he didn't recognise. He felt jealousy, in a way, but he also felt sad. This omega was harmless, this boy had been his friend. Had been? Had they stopped being friends? The air around them definitely told him so. It felt weird, in a bad sort of way.

Like they were rivals.

"Do you like him?" The redhead wasn't sure why he'd started the conversation with that question, and the boy in front of him seemed as taken aback as he was by it.

"The relationship Kacchan and I have is… definitely strange… but… romantically, no, I don't have any of those feelings for him. Respect, yes. A small kind of rivalry, sure. Anything other than that, no, probably not. I don't think I would even consider him a friend."

"But he bit you."

"He did."

"Why?"

"You should ask him that yourself."

Kirishima let out an uncharacteristic snarl at his answer. Maybe it was because he wasn't hoping to hear that, maybe because he hadn't been given any answer at all, and he had to know.

"Only he will tell you the real reason behind why he did what he did. He definitely told me a different story."

"A different story." Eijirou didn't pose it as a question.

"Yes."

"You mean he lied to you?"

Izuku seemed to consider how to answer this.

"Sort of."

"Sort of!? What does that mean!?"

"He kind of hid the real reason he was biting me from me, but I knew why he was."

"Then tell me!"

"And not let him have a chance?"

"A chance at what?"

"At gaining back your trust."

"You think he's going to gain my trust… just like that… after what he did to you!?" Kirishima stuttered, his hands curling into fists at his sides, the anger and frustration that he'd tried to keep locked up in him since he'd known desperately trying to make its way out of him.

"What did he do to me?" A simple question, yet it made the other omega stop in his tracks. They looked at each other, so far away yet so close.

"Bite you! Claim you! Rob you of your happiness! Break you!" He'd tried hard enough, but he couldn't stop the anger from entwining in his words as he spoke, his brows furrowing more with each one. Midoriya just stared at him, his face calm, like he'd been prepared for this to happen.

"I got what I wanted thanks to it, though." He said, his voice soft.

"You did?"

"I got to enter UA, I got a chance at becoming the hero I want to be."

"How is that linked to what Bakugou did to you…?" He lost the trail of his thoughts, truly confused.

"Ask Kacchan." Izuku insisted, a small smile forming on his lips.

* * *

Eventually, Kirishima agreed to let the alpha tell him his story. He'd paced around his room too much, nervous about how to even start the conversation with the other boy, until he heard a slew of insults and a characteristic explosion after them, and he knew who was approaching. He exited his dorm without thinking, hoping to catch the other alone.

* * *

"I'm giving you one chance! And only one!" Standing in front of Bakugou was Kirishima, his legs opened wide in a defensive sort of stance. He had his hand outstretched, finger up in warning. There was a distinctive frown on his handsome face.

Katsuki almost blurted out 'Yes!'. Almost ran over to him and grabbed him in a bear hug. Almost feathered his face in kisses. But instead he nodded and sighed, relief flooding him as he'd been given a chance he wasn't going to waste.

Thoughts whirled around in his brain, things he knew he had to say, but wasn't sure how. He cursed himself, he was fucking amazing at everything, wasn't he? Except maybe not, since words seemed to be failing him when he needed them the most.

What's strange is that he almost told him he loved him.

Which of course was ridiculous.

Sure, there wasn't anyone quite as amazing as Kirishima, but he couldn't really admit to himself that he… Oh, fuck.

Yeah, but he couldn't start with that.

It had only been a little over two weeks but if felt like he'd been without the omega for an entire lifetime, _and he felt like this_.

"I kinda… Deku… had some… No. Okay." The blond breathed in, noticing how the redhead had all of his attention on him, his cute little brows twisted in anticipation. If he was going to do this, he would do it right. "You probably already know this but I bullied Deku in middle school. He entered his heats early and they were horrible for him so I thought I had to take responsibility for my actions and claim him. I knew if I did it we would be paired forever, but I also knew it would make his pain go away."

Kirishima listened to every word. His facial expression didn't change at all during the time Bakugou talked, but the blond didn't want to admit how much it unsettled him.

"I did it because I felt responsible. And guilty. I'd fucked him over because I'd been a stupid, stuck up brat, thought myself superior to him because I was some sort of alpha with an amazing quirk. I had never wanted him to be in pain, never wanted him to end up with horrible heats, never…"

He stopped himself, again searching the redhead's eyes to see if there was anything there that would help him see if he was being understood or not. He found nothing, but continued talking anyway.

"I asked him first, and he agreed. He knew the only chance he'd have to go to UA was if I bit him, so he took it. The dreadful heats ended, and if he took his medicine, it didn't affect any of us."

The words Midoriya had said finally clicked inside Kirishima's brain. He understood why they'd both done what they'd done, and he was about to say something when he noticed Katsuki hadn't finished talking, so he waited patiently.

"I'd never been interested in omegas. Never thought they'd… interfere with… me. Like… heats, I guess. I didn't really believe the stories they'd told me. 'S why I did what I did. Didn't think it through or didn't take it seriously enough. Probably the latter. It's what happens when you take those serious decisions when you're too young. We both were. But I… in all honesty, yeah, I fucked up, many, many times, but… biting him… I… it's going to sound hard on you, but I don't really regret biting him. It was a chance I had to amend the damage I'd done to him, and now I wish I hadn't done any of what I did, but there's no changing that, so, at least I'm glad I did something to make his suffering lessen."

Had his words touched Kirishima's heart? The omega would not let the alpha in, not just yet, at least. He was wavering, though.

"Just so you know, I have no feelings for Deku aside from guilt, regret and a few other that are hard to describe. Nothing romantic or sexual. In fact, during his heat, he smelt fucking awful to me." Bakugou closed his eyes and inhaled sharply, preparing himself to what he was about to do. It was now or never. "The only person I will ever like – romantically or otherwise – is you, Kirishima."

Eijirou was speechless. He had definitely not been expecting a confession, especially not from Bakugou-has-no-feelings-aside-from-rage-Katsuki. When they'd played around and kissed and teased each other and scented each other they'd been a lingering unspoken sort of connexion between them, but to put into words what that feeling had been…

"I don't expect you to forgive me. I don't expect you not to stop hating me. In all honesty I don't know what to expect."

And he was right, Bakugou did not expect the punch – with a hardened fist – that Eijirou threw his way, and didn't brace himself for when hard as stone skin impacted against his jaw and sent him backwards.

He nearly had whiplash from how hard he turned his head. He wanted to see the look on his omega's face as quickly as possible, and he was not disappointed by the view.

Kiri was grinning slightly, his factions finally looking relaxed.

"That's for bullying Midoriya. And for hurting my feelings."

* * *

Things hadn't gone back to normal. Bakugou expected as much. Kirishima was still wary, still hurt.

They were back at holding hands, though. That was nice.

The Kirisquad – Katsuki refused to call them otherwise – was still suspicious. Mina had threated to murder him if he ever made Eijirou cry again. The blond alpha assured her he was never going to waste the opportunity the omega had given him.

Sero was trying, at least. He frowned at him whenever they interacted, but he was giving him a chance. It was probably because Eijirou had given it to him first.

Kaminari was just as loud and as annoying as usual. Nothing new there.

Kirishima had insisted his friends needed to know all that had happened, so that he could forgive him, get over it, and so that they could too. So Bakugou had swallowed his pride and had given them a short version of why he'd done what he'd done. This impressed Mina, so he assumed it was a win.

The worst thing was that Eijirou still had the collar on. It irked the blond because he knew he was only wearing it to prove a point, to test if the alpha would let him wear it, would give him his space. And Bakugou was not going to throw away this opportunity just for something as stupid as an omega collar. Whenever Kirishima was ready, he'd tell him.

He was probably waiting for Katsuki to say something about it, and the alpha thought that maybe he should, just to put his omega at ease, but the subject always made his stomach turn, and he couldn't find the words.

They kissed a bit, sometimes. It never got out of hand, Eijirou always stopped them before things got too heated and Bakugou always allowed it. He never pushed, he never complained, he knew things were different now, but he also knew something else.

Kirishima was definitely waiting for something.

* * *

 **I'm also on AO3: /users/Calucadu**


End file.
